The Princess and The Maiden
by Dragoness114
Summary: AU. There is a competition for the Princess's hand. But will she go willingly when her heart belongs to another? Or will she find herself in the same arms that carry her heart?


**A/N: A cute oneshot I wrote a while ago for my tumblr(: I hope you like it! Dont forget to reviewwwww! Now get down, and get lost ~**

* * *

She paced the marble floors, the rays of sun reflecting of the polished shine. Light filtered through the window, filling the room with warmth. The walls were painted a buttery yellow, opening up the air and allowing happiness to giggle through. A sparkling mirror rested along the wall atop a mahogany dresser. A fluffy white bed lay against the chipped paint as its headboard curled along the sides. Magic enveloped each corner of the bedroom, zapping the air with life.

Her feet pattered on the ground beneath her, brow scrunched in deep thought. Her hand clasped in front of her, fidgeting nervously as her eyes searched for a resolution to the problems that rested upon her shoulders. A flowing dress of deep purple hugged her slender limbs as it flowed down to her dainty feet and ended in a twisted swirl. Jewels were set into the left shoulder, climbing downwards diagonally until it rounded the fabric at the hip. A tiara rested upon her honey brown locks, shining with diamonds and crystals in the floating sunshine. Her chocolate brown gaze was worried, her thumbs twiddling amidst her fingers.

"Princess? Princess Victoria? His Majesty is beseeching that your presence be known below, for the Bethrosion is about to begin."

Victoria's gaze lifted in fear to the sound of the soft voice across the red oak door, her heart pounding inside her chest.

"Yes, Mary. Tell him I shall be there shortly. I have not yet finished getting ready."

"Of course Princess."

She heard the quiet footsteps fade away tugged at her auburn hair in frustration. What was she to do? Immersed in her thoughts, she almost missed the plunk of a stone against the sill of her window. Rushing to the archway, she looked downwards to see a smiling raven haired lady gazing up at her.

"Jadelyn!" she gasped, looking about to see that no one could watch their exchange.

"Victoria, my sweet."

Rushing inside, the princess clutched the rope ladder from underneath her bed and threw it down to her friend. The pale beauty made her way up swiftly and stepped into her companion's bedroom. Looking at the nervous maiden, she gave her an encouraging smile.

"Victoria my love, if your brow remains scrunched as so, lines of worry will etch their way along your beautiful countenance."

"What else shall I do if not worry Jadelyn? Ever since we announced our affections for each other at supper the week before last, Mother and Father have made it very clear that they shall not support our union. They refuse to accept that we wish to be one. They do not understand the flutter in my heart when you gaze into my eyes or the rush of my breath when you place they lips long mine. They believe that only it is wrong for a lady to be with another lady. My father has arranged a competition for my hand Jadelyn and it starts below in only a few minutes! The winner shall be betrothed to me and I shall be forced to spend the rest of eternity with him by my side. How shall I love another man if my heart belongs to you?" Tears leaked slowly out of the princess's eyes, sliding down her angled cheekbones with a rush of emotion. Her lover only gave Victoria a sad smile and reached up to wipe away the evidence of sadness upon her cheeks.

"Your worry astounds me my darling. Do you really not think me worthy enough to concoct a solution for our mess of obstacles?"

"Jadelyn, I have already told you, I refuse to be spirited away. No matter how unfairly they behave with me, I cannot bring dishonor to my family."

The pale beauty gave a soft chuckle, taking the princess's hands in her own.

"I promised to take your burdens upon my own shoulders from the day my lips met yours. I shall protect you Victoria, and I shall fight for my love. I will wipe away your worries and kiss away your tears. Just have faith in me. In our love." Shining green eyes gazed lovingly into pools of chocolate, brimming with love unbound. The princess smiled at her lover, her heart flying away at the sweet proclamations of adoration.

"I have faith in you Jadelyn. Our love gives me the strength to go on." Victoria placed a soft kiss upon her suitor's lips, a tingle running through her body. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against her friend's.

"I love you Jadelyn."

"And I, you Victoria."

Sharing another chaste peck, Jadelyn untangled her limbs from her love and climbed back down through the window, plopping softly on the luscious grass. Her smile beamed up at the princess as she took in her beauty.

"I will take your hand Victoria, if it is the last thing I do."

Blowing her a kiss, the raven haired lady walked off into the forest.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen of the kingdom, I present to you, His and Her Majesty!" the jester cried, causing the crowd to roar in celebration. King David and Queen Holly stepped out onto the steps, waving their hands with a smile. After the crowd settled down, they took a seat on their thrones. Lines of young men stood below them kneeling, waiting for their chance to take the hand of the dear princess. They looked at each other, sizing up their opponents for the fight for love. A blonde young man looked down the line and smirked, flexing his muscles and setting the crowd off with a roar. These were the finest young men in the kingdom and they were ready for the challenge.

Suddenly, all eyes were swept upwards to where the princess herself was making her way down the stairs. Princess Victoria had changed into a shimmering blue dress, rippling like the waves of the ocean itself. Her hair was tied in an intricate bun curled in strands of auburn shine. The tiara rested atop her hair, adding a sparkle of fairy dust to the beautiful picture. The crowd was left breathless as her simple beauty enraptured the hearts of the loving and the loved. She was stunning.

As the princess descended the ornate spiral staircase, a figure dressed in a simple black tunic carrying a sheath of leather and a oakhorn bow made its way to stand among the suitors. The audience, too enveloped in the princess's entrance, failed to notice the late entry.

Finally, Victoria made her way to be seated by her parents, flashing a heartwarming smile towards her suitors. No one noticed the sadness heavy in her gaze as she searched the room desperately for the one that held her heart. Apparently failing to find her love, she settled into her chair with a heart of sadness.

At this King David stood, waving his arms to summon the crowd's attention.

"Good day, my subjects. Today we have gathered in this great hall to seek the new prince of the kingdom. 45 suitors have made their way here today to win my daughter's hand. You will have to go through numerous obstacles and challenges to declared the winner, so be ready. The last suitor left shall win my daughter's love and heart along with my entire kingdom. So reveal your bows for the first event shall be none other than archery!"

He nodded at his men and 45 targets were revealed at the other end of the hall. The suitors would have to shoot 200 feet as close to the target as possible. Many exchanged nervous glances, doubting their chances of winning.

"Notch your arrows. Place your bows. And begin!"

The whizzing of arrows resounded in the hall, rushing towards circles of red and white. About 20 arrows completely missed their mark, etching themselves in the walls behind the targets. 15 arrows hit the outer three rings of the five, and only 10 made their way in the inner two. Already, 35 suitors were disqualified, and only 10 remained. The smirking blonde grinned at the other nine in his line, confident in his abilities. At the other end of the young men, the figure in black waited silently and looked up at the princess.

Victoria missed the flash of green sent her way, instead choosing to direct her downcast eyes towards the floor, unable to watch these men try and take her Jadelyn's place in her heart.

The crowd applauded loudly at the results, eagerly awaiting the next challenge. King David congratulated the surviving competitors and announced the next event. And so the day went on, obstacle after obstacle. At last only two competitors remained; the blonde arrogant young man and the quiet figure in the black tunic. The arrogant lad looked at his competitor with a sneer.

"You shall never win her love for she is mine and only mine."

The figure seemed to shake with anger but it turned away from his opponent.

Kind David smiled at the two, happy with the two choices for his daughter's hand. Victoria finally showed interest in the Bethrosion, looking over her two choices for marriage. Something drew her eye to the dark figure and she studied his movements. While the other caught her eye and winked with unkind intentions, the black figure would not. He kept his gaze hidden and only focused on the king's words.

"The last two men for my daughter's hand. Congratulations. There is only one challenge left and the winner of this challenge will walk away as the new prince of Vegara. Ministers? Present them with their tools."

Two gray bearded men walked forward with shiny blades resting on an embroidered pillow, offering them to the suitors. The blonde man picked it up and looked at it curiously. The silver blade was split into two parts with a handle that allowed it to move back and forth. The mysterious black figure studied it as well.

"My lord, if you do not mind my ignorance, what exactly are these tools?" the blonde man questioned.

"They are called scissors. They are helpful in cutting objects and separating them from each other. Your final challenge is to throw these scissors and hit the apple." David gestured to the butlers bringing out two ruby red apples to the hall. They stood about 25 feet away and the blonde man smiled.

"Why that is simple! What a facile obstacle!" he roared.

At this David chuckled heartily. "Well then, I am sure we shall not have any blinding incidents."

The crowd mumbled to themselves, confused. Blinding?

The dark figure looked at the king, speaking for the first time.

"What exactly do you mean My Lord?"

Hearing the voice, Princess Victoria sat up quickly. Her thoughts swirled as if there was tornado destroying her thoughts and throwing them about. Something about that voice rang familiar….

"I mean my dear sir that these apples shall be placed atop my butlers' noggins. So when the scissors are thrown, try not to murder my servants."

The crowd gasped, shocked at this proclamation. Even the blonde young man stiffened, blood draining from his face.

"B-But, Your Majesty-"

"No buts. The winner of this challenge shall win my daughter's hand. Or are you opposed to that Sir Peter?"

Peter gulped, visibly nervous.

"No Your Majesty."

"Good. You may begin. Peter shall attempt first."

The crowd hushed as they watched the blonde lad take his stance. His hands trembled in fear and he shook in place. Getting in position, the audience held their breath as he placed elbow behind him, ready to throw.

With a snap, he sent the scissors forward.

There was another gasp as the location of the scissors appeared. They were completely off mark, embedded 30 feet higher than necessary and 20 feet away. The crowd booed and Peter hung his head in shame.

"Ah but we have our last suitor! What is your name son?" The king asked the black figure smiling.

He looked up, only his eyes visible.

"Jay."

"Well Jay, take your throw! For Victoria!"

"For Victoria!" the crowd echoed.

Then, with baited breath, they all watched as the figure took his stance. Suddenly, with a precisely poised arm, the scissors shot out of his hand in a straight line, through the apple, and pinned it to the wall behind it.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Peter stormed away in shame. The black figure smiled and knelt in front of the king.

King David walked down to the figure and helped him stand. The figure still refused to meet his gaze, his hood still hiding his face.

"Congratulations Jay. You have won the hand of my daughter. Now take off that hood so I may see your face."

At this the figure stepped away, out of reach.

"Before that, I must have your word that you will wed your daughter to me."

"Of course Jay, you have my word."

Hearing these words, the figure pulled the hood down, only to be met with a gasp from the crowd.

Victoria stood, heart pounding as she stared at Jadelyn West with her head bowed before the king.

Even King David took a step back, his face filling with anger.

"Jadelyn? You?"

"But she is a maiden!" a voice in the crowd yelled, met with cried of agreement. Sir Peter watched the scene with a sneer, stepping forward to speak.

"Your Majesty, this makes me the rightful winner! The hand of the princess is mine!"

But Jadelyn only looked at the man in front of her with beseeching eyes.

"You gave me your word Your Majesty. You cannot go back on your word."

The king looked at her with fiery eyes, conflict fighting among them. The crowd roared loudly with insults, everyone yelling at once. Victoria looked at her lover, shock evident in her features.

"ENOUGH!" the king roared, silencing the crowd. Everyone fell silent, awaiting his decision.

David stepped forward, close enough so only Jadelyn could hear him.

"I do not approve of this. I told you this much the week before last. But you met all of my requirements and expectations, not to mention I gave you my word. I have seen Victoria very happy for the past three years and only recently have I been able to attribute that happiness to you. You are a trouble maker Jadelyn, but you are honest. It will take time for me to accept you as family, but you have earned my respect. And with that, I allow you to wed my daughter," he finished with a smile.

Breaking into a wide grin and with tears appearing in her eyes, Jadelyn thanked her to be father-in-law gratefully. As David announced his decision to the audience, the pale beauty made her way to her fiancé, taking her hands in her own. The princess remained In shock, trying to comprehend the events that had just occurred. Finally, she summoned the ability to speak.

"Jadelyn, you-"

"I told you I would take your hand did I not? Have I gone back on my word?"

"But how did you know you would win?"

"I did not. But even if that blonde buffoon had tried to wed my love, I would have taken these scissors and embed them in his most sensitive place, not to mention tearing his limbs to pieces and engulfing him and flames while-"

Victoria laughed, a clear beautiful sound.

"Yes Jadelyn, I understand. You would have protected me."

"Of course my sweet. No man shall touch my Victoria."

Victoria nuzzled her nose against her fiancé's.

"I love you my Jadelyn."

"And I, you."


End file.
